The real deal
by Kang-tian
Summary: I've finally updated this. Sorry it's taken so long
1. Revelations

Hello everyone. This is 'drum roll' the sequel to lets play reality. I didn't think everyone would like it so much. Yes I dish out quick chapters cause I KNOW how terrible it is to wait a long time to find out what happens.  
  
Anyway we all know that Sakura is pregnant and that Eriol proposed to Tomoyo. Major shock to some people that I'd do that. I'm just full of surprises.  
  
Well enjoy the show.  
  
Oh by the way I'm not God. I'm only the descendent of god cause I learn from the best. Max is actually God.  
  
Disclaimer. I said it in the last fic I don't even own the computer I type of what make you think I own the CCS characters? They belong to clamp.  
  
***  
  
The sun was now gone when five people stepped out of the car. Two were very nervous. The other three gave them reassuring looks.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. We're all here to help you." Tomoyo said and hugged her friend. "You'll do fine."  
  
"Yeah Sakura don't worry. If Touya tries anything Xiao Lang is allowed to fight back." Meilin said happily. They'd all had a long talk about how they'd tell everyone those they suspected everyone to figure it out the minute Sakura walked through the door.  
  
"Well it's time to face the music." Eriol said and grabbed Tomoyo's arm. He admired the beautiful ring she had on her finger and that made her giggle.  
  
Meilin walked behind them also giggling while the two card captors stayed behind for a minute.  
  
"You ready?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Not really but we don't have a choice." She answered. Her baby was nervous. "Hey baby, don't worry. Your uncle Touya won't do anything."  
  
Syaoran smiled at the way she spoke to her tummy, reassuring her child that nothing would go wrong. It seemed to ease the baby's aura.  
  
He held her close and they walked towards the door where their friends were waiting. Sakura tried very hard to conceal the baby's aura so that no one could feel it but she was only able to hide it a little.  
  
'I guess it will have to do.'  
  
They walked into the house were EVERYONE was waiting. Touya sat down with his normal scowl being doted on by the Li sisters. Yukito sat there chuckling when one of the sisters made Touya uncomfortable.  
  
Fujitaka sat with Yelen and they were discussing something or another. And ALL seven elders sat there discussing some business.  
  
"Oh Kami." Syaoran whispered. He hadn't intended for EVERYONE to be there.  
  
"LITTLE BROTHER!" The girls screamed and forgot all about Touya and ran to the sorcerer. They stopped though when they felt the aura.  
  
"What's that?" Xie Fa said. She looked around the room. Sakura was trying so hard to hide the baby that you could only feel its presence if you were close to her.  
  
"I feel something." Fuutie said looking over at the card captors.  
  
"Actually that's what we wanted to talk about." Syaoran said as calmly as possible. He didn't want to have to fight Touya. He didn't want to face the elders either.  
  
He was about to ask everyone to calm down when Fei Mei saw the ring on Tomoyo's finger. She squealed and ran to her.  
  
"Tomoyo. Eriol proposed?" She squealed and the sisters momentarily forgot their brother and ran to the girl.  
  
"Yeah he did." She said smiling. Sakura sighed in relief. This gave her time to calm down.  
  
"Oh how kawaii. You must tell us what happened."  
  
"I have something better." Meilin said. She held up the camera. "I got it on tape."  
  
"KAWAII."  
  
Meilin pressed the rewind button and played only the part where Eriol proposed. It wouldn't be good to show Syaoran twirling Sakura around.  
  
"Oh look. Look at how cute they look. There rewind it." The girls kept saying. They ended up watching the proposal three times. Tomoyo was now bright red and Eriol was holding back his own blush.  
  
By now Sakura was sitting on one of the chairs with Syaoran standing behind her. Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin were sitting beside them with the Li sisters sitting back with Touya. Kero, Suppi and Nakuru walked in and Kero was about to say something when Eriol hushed him.  
  
"Well Xiao Lang. What is it that you wanted to tell us?" One of the elders asked.  
  
"You see, um, well. The thing is." He couldn't get a decent sentence out of his mouth. The words didn't seem to want to come out.  
  
"Speak up Xiao Lang. What sort of leader will you be if you stutter?" Another asked. That made Touya smirk.  
  
'You won't be smirking for long.'  
  
"Ok. As you know I love Sakura and I'm going to marry her." Everyone smiled at that. Well everyone except Touya who scolded but said nothing. "Well I wanted to show her that love and well I did."  
  
"Yeah kid we know. You show it a lot. What does that matter?" Kero asked floating above them.  
  
"No you don't understand. I wanted to prove my feelings for her and she wanted to do the same." They were both blushing furiously now.  
  
Yelen got it though. Proving their love for each other. She'd known for a while but there was no point fighting them because of it. They were already getting married.  
  
"Go on my son." She said gently.  
  
"Well umm we did prove our feelings for each other but as you know it can have consequences."  
  
Yelen tensed up. Where was he going with this? More importantly. Why was he basically telling everyone that he'd bedded the card mistress?  
  
"What are you talking about gaki?" Touya luckily didn't get it yet. Maybe he didn't want to get it.  
  
"Touya let them finish." Fujitaka told his son. Something was wrong but he couldn't understand what. What was wrong with proving you loved someone unless it was…  
  
That's when the realization hit home. Sakura had her head low and wouldn't face anyone. Of course she wouldn't. They might as well have yelled it out that they'd slept together and Fujitaka realized that his little girl was growing up.  
  
'No point in getting angry. I knew this day would come but why are they telling us?' He asked himself.  
  
"Well umm see we know what we did and we're not upset about the outcome. Actually we're really happy about it." Sakura suddenly spoke up grabbing onto Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong. Why are you two acting so weird?" Kero asked. Sakura was so nervous that she suddenly forgot to hold back the aura. For a brief moment Kero sensed it and looked at her straight in her eyes.  
  
He studied her carefully. The aura was coming from her. He'd been sensing it around her so it had to be but Sakura's aura was pink not gold. He looked her over. The way her free hand held her stomach protectively. The way her eyes held a small glint of hope. Her skin was softer than usual and it held a glow like a mother would when she held her child.  
  
"OH KAMI." He cried out when he realized. He was in complete shock. No one else had figured it out yet because Sakura had only let go for a moment and then concealed the aura again.  
  
"Kero please don't hate me." She whispered so that only he could hear. Kero looked at her for a moment then flung himself into her arms holding her close.  
  
"Are you happy?" He asked her softly. She nodded slowly and he broke into a smile. "Then I'm happy too." He turned his attention to Syaoran. "You better not leave her or you'll be sorry."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Sakura broke into a smile. She was so worried that Kero was ashamed of her but he wasn't. He was happy for her and she calmed down a lot. Another person on their side.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Touya yelled. He was getting tired of all this secretive talk.  
  
"TOUYA WOULD YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN?" Sakura yelled back. She was upset that her brother wasn't more patient and she suddenly didn't care if he was ashamed of her or not.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked her. She looked back at Syaoran and he nodded. No point in hiding anymore. She relaxed her energy field and let her child's aura flow free.  
  
Everyone who didn't know gasped. The aura was very strong and very happy. Those with magical abilities focused on this soothing spirit and followed its source.  
  
"Sakura?" Yukito asked when he felt it coming from her. Everyone looked at her and noticed how she'd stood up and how Syaoran held her protectively.  
  
Yelen stared wide eyed at the couple. It all made sense. Why they had said the things they'd said before. The new aura in the room was vibrating from Sakura's own and she could feel traces of Syaoran's aura on her.  
  
The elders felt it too. They were just as shocked. Sakura the card mistress was, well pregnant.  
  
"Xiao Lang. Am I to suspect that this aura we feel is what I think it is?" The head elder said. He nodded and his sisters squealed but were stopped by a loud growl from beside them.  
  
They all turned to watch Touya get out of his seat and start to walk around the table. Sakura move Syaoran away from her brother and stood in front of him. She held her stomach protectively to defend her baby.  
  
"You touched her? You put your filthy hands on my sister and you got her PREGNANT?" He cried out stepping closer to the couple  
  
"Touya. Don't you dare because I swear I won't stop him this time if he fights back." Sakura warned.  
  
"Get away from him Sakura." He growled. She only stepped closer to him and gave her best glare.  
  
"Please. Onii-chan he didn't make me do anything. I did it because I wanted to. I love him and I love my baby. Please you'll only upset me." She pleaded with her brother.  
  
Touya stopped and thought back to what Kero had told him. How his sister would be miserable. He didn't want that. He didn't want his sister to be alone for the rest of her life. No she had a baby.  
  
"Sigh. I won't kill you but don't think I won't hurt you." He cried out and raced after Syaoran. He leaped away and Sakura watched as Syaoran sprinted away from Touya and watched Touya curs Syaoran in Japanese.  
  
"Well at least he won't kill him." Tomoyo said as the two males ran around.  
  
"He took it a lot better than what I would have expected." Eriol commented. Kero chuckled.  
  
"We had a little talk this afternoon. I don't blame him though. Don't worry Sakura. Let them fight at least your kid won't be fatherless. Or uncleless." Sakura raised an eye brow and watched as Syaoran raced out the door with Touya hot on his tail.  
  
The baby seemed content with its uncle and father fighting this way. Heck who couldn't? No one could blame Touya for being mad. Not even she could. She was the baby. She was his to protect ever since their mother had died and now this happens.  
  
"Well I guess I can let them do that." She said and sat down.  
  
"I can't believe you touched her!" Touya yelled form outside. Then a slap could be heard.  
  
"I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to." Syaoran cried back and another sound could be heard. That made everyone a little nervous so they all went outside to see what was going on.  
  
Touya and Syaoran were in hand to hand combat right now. Touya finding his strength in all his pent up anger and Syaoran from years of skill and practice.  
  
"That doesn't give you the right. Why couldn't you have waited till you were married?" Touya attacked Syaoran who ducked it.  
  
"I'm only mortal you know. I'm not a god." He exclaimed. He then attacked and they were at it again.  
  
"You're a rowdy teenager who can't control his hormones." Touya cried out. This of course made the girls all laugh. Even Sakura.  
  
"Yeah and I bet you weren't like that when you were my age." Syaoran countered trying not to blush. They were both beginning to bruise.  
  
"GRR!" Touya then leaped at Syaoran and they both fell towards the pool. A loud splash was heard as they both fell in still fighting and arguing.  
  
Sakura was laughing so hard that she doubled over. It was so funny. She'd been so worried about her brother killing her fiancée and now they were in a pool drenched and STILL fighting. This was no longer about getting her pregnant this was a fight of male egos and pride.  
  
"You're not even eighteen."  
  
"At least I did it after I proposed."  
  
"That's no excuse."  
  
"Hey I wanted to stop."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was all over me."  
  
"You jerk."  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
"Stop saying that about my sister. She's not like that."  
  
Sakura was now blushing. Touya was defending her and she was like that.  
  
"I love her. I don't mind. Though it's the truth."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Hey it takes two to make a baby."  
  
"SAKURA."  
  
"Uh oh." Sakura said once Touya accepted that fact. Eriol chuckled and called out his wand and bought both men out of the pool and restrained them from fighting anymore.  
  
"You better not make my niece or nephew a bastard, you gaki." Touya said facing the beaten up warrior.  
  
"I won't." Syaoran said looking at the beaten up Touya. They had really had a go at each other.  
  
Touya turned to his sister and sighed.  
  
"Ok. You know that I am not happy about this but you're my little sister and I want you to be happy and if that gaki does make you happy then I guess I don't have much choice."  
  
"Thank you Onii-chan." Sakura exclaimed and hugged her brother who winced in pain and tried to hold onto her  
  
"Probably the last time I'll get to hold you. You'll be too fat to carry. We'll have to carry you in a wheelchair." Touya teased. Sakura growled and stepped on his foot. Everyone was laughing at his teasing her. Even Syaoran.  
  
"ONII-CHAN!" She cried out. Then she looked at her fiancée and glared at him. "YOU'RE NO BETTER!"  
  
She pouted and Eriol released them from their hold and Syaoran went up to her and held her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. It was just funny. Oh Sakura don't. Oww." Sakura was squeezing him very tightly and it made Syaoran flinch. Touya was very good at leaving bruises.  
  
***  
  
Sakura laid on her bed with Syaoran lying next to her rubbing her tummy. After a very long talk with everyone and bandaging up Touya and Syaoran, Sakura had felt tired and everyone had gone to their rooms.  
  
"I can't believe that went so easy." Sakura said. Syaoran scoffed.  
  
"Easy for you. I'm the one who got beat up."  
  
She giggled and kissed his neck lovingly.  
  
"You didn't get beat up. You already healed. It's my poor brother who can't move very well now."  
  
"I tried to be gentle."  
  
"Sure. That's why he's so bruised up. You wanted to get back at him." Sakura teased leaning on her side.  
  
"No. Well ok a little. It was years of built up frustration." He said sheepishly. She chuckled and held him tightly.  
  
She smiled and snuggled close to him. He sighed and placed his hand back on her stomach and felt his baby.  
  
"What do you want to have a boy or a girl?" She asked quietly. He pondered the question then kissed her head.  
  
"I'd love a little girl." He whispered. She smiled and looked into her eyes. "She'd have your beautiful green eyes and your color hair except it would be messier. She'd be strong magically. Look at the mother she will have. Beautiful, tender, kind, adorable and smart."  
  
"Now you're just sweet talking." She murmured. "Not that I mind. Soon you won't want to look at me."  
  
"Impossible. I'd never be able to not look at you."  
  
"Even when I weigh three times what I do now and I look like a hump back whale." She complained. He chuckled and kissed her nose.  
  
"You'll be beautiful to me no matter what you look like. Besides you won't gain that much weight."  
  
"Keep dreaming."  
  
"Come on Sakura you won't gain that much." He said smugly. She was most worried about that. She experienced that extra weight in the assignment. She was positive it would be worse with the real thing.  
  
"Sure. We'll see when I'm big and round. Like a beach ball." She said with a little pout. The one that made Syaoran shiver.  
  
"Sakura. You'll be big and round with our baby and you'll be too distracted with that to worry. Besides it will be fun to roll you around like a beach ball."  
  
"Grrr. You're supposed to be charming you know." She said her pout increased making Syaoran's heart flutter.  
  
"You're kawaii when you pout you know that." He said.  
  
She smiled and then pouted again. She giggled and sighed contently.  
  
"Your birthday is in two weeks." She said sleepily. "I'm glad that way I can wear a proper dress."  
  
"I thought you looked good in those outfits Tomoyo made you. Come to think of it you'll be able to use them now."  
  
"Yeah. She's already got the wardrobe ready." She said and closed her eyes. She was really tired since they baby took up most of her energy.  
  
"Sleep cherry blossom." He whispered and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Night little wolf.' She whispered before falling asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Don't you think it's so kawaii that Sakura is really pregnant now?" Tomoyo said a she sketched one of her designs. "I'll be able to make clothes for the baby now."  
  
"Yes love but you'll be able to make clothes for our children as well." Eriol said in his usual tone.  
  
"That will be kawaii too. When our little ones and their kids play together and since we'll all live here they'll be so close."  
  
Eriol chuckled at the stars in her eyes. In the last hour she'd managed to map out at least five years of their lives. What their children would look like, how they'd act. The things they'd do together.  
  
"What are you designing anyway? Another outfit for Sakura?" He asked trying to take a peak.  
  
"No this is actually for me." She said hiding it from him. That just made him want to look at it more.  
  
"Please love let me see." He said trying to get it off her. He would have used magic but he would resort to that if his charm didn't work.  
  
"No. You can't." She said holding it close to her. "You'll see it when it's done."  
  
He smiled as innocently as he could and it only made Tomoyo back up from him. He gave her a questioning look and she just looked at him knowingly.  
  
"Why are you backing away Tomoyo?" He said calmly. She was heading for the door.  
  
"Because I know you. I know that look your giving me." She said  
  
"What look, my love?" He said sweetly. The tone of voice she knew so well. The one that cried out 'I'm-an-innocent-child-who-wouldn't-do- anything-wrong.'  
  
She was now at the door and was trying to open it but Eriol placed a spell on it to keep it locked. He started to advance on her.  
  
"That look. You may be able to play dumb with everyone else but not with me and unlock this door this instant." She said clutching her notebook in her hand.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. He could be very convincing when he wanted to be. Though he knew with her it wouldn't work. She'd been part of his plots too many times.  
  
"I haven't done anything Tomoyo." He said defending himself. There was no harm in trying was there?  
  
"Unlock this door right now." She said a little more menacingly. He was almost there. Just a little more and she'd need to run into the bathroom but he'd probably locked that too.  
  
He was inches away from her and he gave her his best smile. He placed his hands on either side of her head against the door and leaned closer to her.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" He said in a low whisper. It made her shiver because he rarely used that tone with her.  
  
"Eriol." She pleaded holding her notebook closer. She really didn't want to show him. "Please I can't."  
  
"Why?" He asked leaning even closer.  
  
"Because if you see it I'll have to draw another one and you'll ruin the surprise." She said in a gentle tone. The one that made him want to melt. If Syaoran melted every time Sakura gave him her famous puppy dog face, Eriol melted every time Tomoyo used this expression.  
  
She had lowered her head against him and her whole body was fidgety. She had her eyes a little closed and she was gently biting the inside of her lip. WHO COULD RESIST THAT?  
  
"If you insist love." He said trying to gain control over himself. Who would have thought that the great Eriol, reincarnation of Clow Reed could loose control over himself?  
  
He unlocked the doors and pushed himself off the door. She walked away from the door and he got ready to leave. They were in Tomoyo's room.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning." He said gently kissing her forehead and reaching for the door.  
  
She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards her.  
  
"You don't…" She started. He looked at her closely and waited for her finish.  
  
"I don't what?"  
  
"You don't have to leave." She finished with a blush. He looked at her for another moment.  
  
"It's late. Don't you think it's time to sleep?" He said.  
  
"No I mean you can stay the night. You can stay with me." She said still blushing. He now understood.  
  
"I don't think it would be proper." He said. It would look bad to everyone if he came out of her room. Even if nothing did happen.  
  
"Please. I-I. Don't want to be alone tonight." She said pleading with him. He felt her desperation. Even if they were engaged she felt alone and it made him flinch. He loved her and he never wanted to see her hurt.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smiled and let go of the door knob and bought her into his arms. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her tenderly. She responded to the kiss without hesitation and felt herself relax under his spell.  
  
If oxygen wasn't such a major concern they would have kept on going but the lack of air forced them to break apart.  
  
"I'll go get changed." Tomoyo said grabbing her nightgown and going into the bathroom. She left her notebook on the desk and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Should I, shouldn't I?" He thought out loud looking at the notebook. She wasn't in the room, but she'd said he'd ruin it if he saw it.  
  
He thought against it. She'd somehow know if it had been moved and even with magic she had that extra perception with him.  
  
He sighed and got changed as well. He didn't know what had possessed him to stay the night. Nothing would happen of course but still. She wanted him to stay the night. The look in her eyes. The sadness they held when she'd pleaded with him.  
  
He sighed and got into the large bed. Might as well try to get some sleep. He stretched out and waited for her to come out.  
  
She came out a few minutes later in a lavender night gown that reached her knees. She had her hair back in a pony tail and she padded over to the bed and laid down next to him.  
  
"Night Eriol." She said sleepily as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Night love." He whispered back as he closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Well that's the first chapter of my sequel to 'lets play reality.' I'm going to make a deal with you guys. This is for all of my stories. I want ten reviews and I'll post the next chapter.  
  
I don't think I'm getting enough feedback for my other stories and that is really depressing and it just makes me not want to write and you guys don't want that do you?  
  
Well anyway. Ja ne.  
  
Kang 


	2. Just like old times

LMAO. Ok, I understand you're all desperate to read on. Well I'm desperate to write but I said it before any story I write will need at least ten reviews per chapter. Umm. I guess if you review twice I can accept but ten times it take all the fun out. I'll help you out. If you tell your friends to read I'll be happy.  
  
Disclaimer. Do we really need to? Ok. I don't own Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo or anyone else at CCS. Believe me things would turn out different if I did own them.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo woke up and reached out for Eriol that morning. The sun was soft against her skin.  
  
"Eriol?" She said when she didn't feel him near. A small giggle was heard and she focused her eyes to the side of the bed.  
  
Sakura stood there with a big grin on her face and a child like expression in her eyes. She held a tray of food in her hands.  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo." She said happily. Tomoyo looked a little shocked.  
  
"Sakura what are you doing?" She said sitting up. Sakura giggled again and went around to the other side of the bed and sat down with the tray.  
  
"The boys went off to train a little while ago and I thought it would be fun to spend the day together." She said handing her friend a cup of hot tea.  
  
"I didn't hear them leave." She said. Usually she would hear Eriol and Syaoran's doors open and close when they left early. Now that Eriol had spent the night she surely would have heard them.  
  
"They were really quiet this time. Kero came in to my room and said that when Syaoran left I was fast asleep." She paused for a moment. "He said the same about Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo turned a bright red and looked at her tea with a little smile on her face. Her best friend sat there looking at her full of mirth.  
  
"Nothing happened." She said. Sakura raised an eyebrow and then giggled.  
  
"But he stayed?"  
  
"He stayed." She confirmed.  
  
"Kawaii." Sakura said and took a bite out of her bread. "I'm so hungry."  
  
"Well you are eating for two." Tomoyo teased. Sakura smiled brightly and touched her stomach. "I can't wait to design clothes for him or her."  
  
"Ugh. Don't remind me. I think their putting bets on what it's going to be." Sakura said patting her stomach and returning to her food.  
  
"What's Li want." Tomoyo asked taking another sip of her tea and grabbing one of the strawberry tarts on the tray.  
  
"He wants a girl." She answered. Tomoyo got stars in her eyes and planned out all the cute little outfits she could make for a little girl.  
  
"Kawaii."  
  
"So Tomoyo how does it feel to know that in a few months time you will be Mrs. Tomoyo Hiirazigawa?" Sakura asked leaning on her best friend.  
  
"It feels amazing. So how does it feel to know you'll be Mrs. Sakura Li?" She asked taking another sip of her tea.  
  
"It feels like I've gone to heaven." She said dreamily. They started to laugh at the way they were acting.  
  
"Do you remember when we were little and we used to think about what it would be like to have a family?" Tomoyo asked lying down. Sakura nodded. "Who'd of thought it would be like this."  
  
"Definitely not me." They stayed quiet for a little while. Then Sakura broke the silence. "Tomoyo, Arigato."  
  
"What for Sakura?" Tomoyo said curiously.  
  
"For everything. For helping Syaoran with telling me that he loved me. For being there for me. Just for everything."  
  
"There's no need to thank me Sakura. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you. You know that."  
  
"I know but I felt I needed to thank you anyway. Like you said we're best friends and you've done a lot for me."  
  
"Well thanks Sakura." She said with a smile. "So we got the day to ourselves?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"No boys for most of the day?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Thinking what I am?" Tomoyo said in an evil voice. Sakura got the idea and smiled brightly.  
  
"SHOPPING!" The cried out together and jumped off the bed and raced around to get ready.  
  
"We should take Meilin." Sakura said as she helped Tomoyo pick out an outfit.  
  
"Yeah. Then we could go to the park or something." Tomoyo suggested grabbing some outfits for Sakura to wear.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe a picnic?" Sakura suggested hopefully. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Thinking of food?" Sakura blushed.  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
"I can't imagine what you'll be like when you're in your second and third trimester." Tomoyo said grabbing a light pink blouse and a white skirt for Sakura to wear.  
  
"I already told Xiao Lang I'll look like a beach ball." She said going into the bathroom.  
  
"What did he say to that?" Tomoyo said grabbing her own clothes and started to change.  
  
"He said it would be fun to roll me around like a beach ball." Sakura said with a sigh.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help herself. She started to laugh at Syaoran's attempt at a joke. Sakura was not so amused.  
  
"Mou Tomoyo." She protested from the bathroom.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I was just imagining what that would look like. Plus with what Touya said last night it was just… gomen."  
  
"Sigh. I guess it's ok though. I mean I'll put off the weight once I have the baby." Sakura said as she brushed her hair.  
  
"Yeah you will. Don't worry Sakura. Just worry about the baby." Tomoyo said as she finished off her hair.  
  
Sakura walked out of the bathroom and looked in Tomoyo's mirror.  
  
"How do I look?" She asked facing her friend. "I mean this will probably be one of the last times I get to wear something like this.'  
  
"You look perfect." Tomoyo said. "How about me."  
  
"Gorgeous as always."  
  
They spent a few more minutes getting ready and then went and searched for Meilin. She was in the gardens and had jumped at the offer to have a girls day out.  
  
Leaving a message with Li-sama they went out the door without the men in the house even realizing it.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran focused on his opponent's moves before attacking again. He'd been in his duel for the last half hour and neither wanted to loose.  
  
Eriol smirked a little and then lunged forward as Syaoran attacked him. He was very good with the sword and he was able to keep up with his descendant's attacks.  
  
"Not bad my cute little descendent." He said with his charming voice. "You've been able to keep up."  
  
"Speak for yourself." He retorted. He took another stance and prepared to attack again. He wasn't tired and they hadn't even used magic yet.  
  
"I say we raise the stakes a bit." Kero said to Suppi. They had a bet going to see who would win this battle. Kero bet for his master and Suppi bet for Eriol to win.  
  
"Kero I'd never imagine I'd live to see the day you'd be rooting for Li." Eriol said as the two warriors continued to fight.  
  
"Yeah well he's a pretty good fighter and no offense to you Eriol he IS my master."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Yukito said from the benches. Touya had decided to sleep in because he was still sore from the fight yesterday.  
  
"I don't think I ever will." Kero said placing a packet of chips on the pile of food Suppi and himself had accumulated.  
  
"You're raising the bet to a box of pudding, a large bowl of jelly, three doughnuts, a carton of ice cream and a packet of chips?" Suppi said looking over the food.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I raise you a bag of cookies." Suppi said placing the bag on the pile. Everyone sweatdroped. The two guardians had been at it since their masters started to duel.  
  
The two warriors continued to fight and their guardians cheered them on not willing to loose all the food they'd placed on the bet.  
  
Just at that moment the Li sisters decided to enter the training room and seeing the food they thought they could take it.  
  
"Oh thank you Keroberus and Spinel sun. How did you know we were hungry?" Fan ran said taking some of the food while her sisters took the rest.  
  
"HEY. THAT'S OUR BET FOOD!" Kero yelled when he saw what they were doing. The girls were eating their FOOD.  
  
"What?" The girls said leaving the room with the food. This caused the two warriors to stop and smirk. The two guardians floated there with their mouths wide open. Women had taken their food.  
  
Syaoran leaned against his sword and watched as Kero burst into tears and Eriol smirked at the way Suppi floated there with his mouth wide open in shock. He quickly snapped out of it and muttered something about clones of Nakuru.  
  
"Call it a tie?" Syaoran said. They weren't tired but he wanted to check on the girls. They'd left them alone all morning and the last thing they heard was that they'd spent breakfast together.  
  
"A tie it is. I suspect you want to go see the fair maidens." Eriol said in exaggeration. Truth be told he wanted to see Tomoyo.  
  
"Yea. Sakura's probably a little moody." Syaoran said. Yukito walked up to them and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran she'll get over it. It's just that her body isn't used to it yet." He explained. Syaoran nodded and they all walked out o the room followed by the hungry Kero and scowling Suppi.  
  
"I tell you I'd never dream the day I'd see Sakura act like she does." Eriol commented as they put on their shirts.  
  
"Me neither. I'm so used to her being so sweet. She's been um, never mind." Syaoran stammered as they walked towards the main part of the house.  
  
"Feeling cravings?" Eriol supplied. He nodded in response. "What she been craving for?"  
  
"A lot." He simply said.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Don't pry. You may regret it."  
  
"What she been craving for? It's not a hard question to answer. What does she have you getting up for?"  
  
"So far a lot. Especially fruit."  
  
"See wasn't so hard now was it my cute little descendant?"  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." Syaoran said walking into the house. He'd expected to see the women in there but it was quiet. "Hear that?"  
  
"I dun hear anything." Kero said floating next to the Li clan warrior.  
  
"Exactly. Where are the girls?" Everyone got a little panicked. Usually when they came in from training they heard the sounds of female squeals or babble. Now there was nothing.  
  
"I'll check upstairs you check in the gardens." Eriol said running up the stairs. Syaoran raced down the garden while Kero, Suppi and Yukito looked in the smaller rooms.  
  
"Did you find them?" Yukito asked when they met up again.  
  
"Not a trace." Kero said worrying. His mistress was nowhere in sight and she had to be extra careful because of her condition.  
  
"Ok. Where could they be?" Syaoran said. They were all panicking calmly. (Oxymoron I know.)  
  
"Xiao Lang what's the matter?" Yelen said concerned after having seen them all racing around like lunatics.  
  
"Mama. Did you see the girls?" Syaoran asked his mother.  
  
"Yes I saw them this morning after breakfast. Tomoyo, Sakura and Meilin went shopping and won't be back for most of the day." She said calmly. They all sweatdroped.  
  
Figures something like that would happen. There they were worrying like idiots and the girls were happily away from the house doing what they loved best. Shopping.  
  
"Did you need them for any particular reason my son?"  
  
"No. Don't worry mama." He said and they all raced up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
"This has to be the best girls day out ever." Meilin said as they sat in the food court. They'd taken a break after so much shopping. They had at least a dozen bags each filled with different things. Meilin had new outfits, Tomoyo had new electronics and design books and Sakura had been going crazy with little baby things.  
  
How to take care of your baby books. Naming your child books. Bottles, diapers, blankets and a few other things.  
  
"I can't believe how much stuff we bought." She said giggling. They were all sharing a very large plate of sushi.  
  
"Yea. Luckily we can afford it." Tomoyo said taking a bite of her food.  
  
"Or the boys would have our heads." Meilin giggled. They had over done it a little. Well ok a LOT.  
  
"Do you think I should get anything for the baby now? I mean you're making the clothes Tomoyo but I mean is there anything else I really need?"  
  
"Not yet. Not until you know what it is." Tomoyo said. They were finish off their lunch and had planned to walk around a little more then go back to the house prepare the picnic basket and go to the park.  
  
"We should get going. I mean if we don't get started we'll never go on that picnic." Meilin said grabbing her bags. Sakura and Tomoyo did the same and they started to walk towards the entrance were their car was waiting.  
  
Sakura felt a little sick. Her stomach didn't agree with her and she suddenly raced towards the nearest toilet signs.  
  
"SAKURA?" Tomoyo yelled running after her Sakura didn't look back. She needed to go to the bathroom and she needed to go now.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Meilin said when they caught up to her running into one of the stalls. She quickly put down her bags and kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up. Tomoyo came up behind her and made sure her hair didn't get in the way.  
  
It took a few more minutes for Sakura to settle down and clean up. Her two friends looked worried.  
  
"I'm ok. I just think the baby didn't agree with the sushi." She said putting on her best smile. She felt fine after that.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Yuki said I should expect it. She said it wasn't weird that I hadn't gotten morning sickness yet but that I should be ready for when it came." She explained.  
  
"We shouldn't go on that picnic." Tomoyo said.  
  
"No we'll go. Just maybe we could take the boys." She said fidgeting. Syaoran would have to help her through the morning sickness.  
  
"Great idea. Besides if we call them now we can get them to carry our bags. Meilin said happily. Tomoyo smiled and took out her cell phone dialing Eriol  
  
'Hello.' Answered a rather frustrated voice. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Hello love." She cooed.  
  
'Tomoyo where have you been?' He asked sighing in relief.  
  
"Shopping. Where else did you think we were?" She said a little shocked at his answer.  
  
'That was a long time ago. You should have been home by now.' He said trying to sound mad.  
  
Placing her hand over the phone she whispered to her friends. "I think the boys were worried about us."  
  
Sakura giggled loud enough for Eriol to hear.  
  
'Tomoyo is Sakura there?'  
  
"Yes."  
  
'Syaoran wants to talk to her.' He paused. 'Now.'  
  
Tomoyo handed the phone to Sakura and she stopped giggling.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'Don't do that to me again.' A low masculine voice said coldly.  
  
"Syaoran we just went shopping."  
  
'You should have come and told me. I was worried sick about you.' He said a little calmer.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd mind." He sounded a little panicked.  
  
'No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.' He said softly.  
  
"It's ok. Um Xiao Lang." She said looking at the girls.  
  
'What?' He knew that tone.  
  
"Well see. Could you and Eriol. Maybe Touya and Yukito come and get us. We bought a lot of stuff and we don't have enough room in the car." She said sweetly.  
  
He sighed. She was using her 'I can get my way' tone with him and he always fell for it. It was impossible for anyone to resist it. If he didn't her what she wanted she'd ask to speak to Touya and he would melt in the matter of seconds.  
  
'Sakura here's your brother.' He said calmly and handed the phone to Touya. As he predicted it took less than five minutes of puppy noises and 'pleases' to make the boys get off their seats and change into comfortable clothing. Knowing the girls like they did the training they'd done that morning was nothing compared to what they would be put through.  
  
It took a long time for them to get ready since they weren't too happy. They finished changing after twenty minutes and they all got in the large car with Touya driving.  
  
Meanwhile the girls had gone around and bought more things. They couldn't help themselves. There was always something on special.  
  
Sakura was now loaded with bags and she was hoping that Syaoran and her Onii-chan would come soon to help her out.  
  
She was mentally complaining about all the things she'd bought when she was something that caught her attention in the window of one of the smaller stores.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked when she saw her friend's eyes wander. "Sakura come on the guys must be waiting already."  
  
"Yeah. Hold on a minute." She said absentmindedly as she walked over to the window. Curious the other two girls followed.  
  
What had caught Sakura's attention was a beautiful necklace that was placed in the main window of a small jewelry store.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Tomoyo said but then caught glimpse of the necklace. "Oh Sakura it's beautiful."  
  
"May I help you ladies?" Asked an elderly woman from inside the shop. The necklace looked a little antique.  
  
"Oh we were just looking at the necklace." Sakura said nervously. The lady smiled at her and asked them to step into the store.  
  
"Try it on. I think it will look lovely on you." She said to Sakura and took it out of the window.  
  
"Oh no I shouldn't. I couldn't afford it." She protested. It was true. She didn't have enough to buy it because it looked so expensive.  
  
The necklace was a green emerald in the shape of a small star with a silver chain that glimmered in the light.  
  
"I insist."  
  
After a bit of perseverance Sakura tried on the necklace and looked at herself in the mirror. It looked beautiful on her and the emerald blended with the color of her eyes.  
  
"Sakura it looks amazing." Meilin said. Tomoyo nodded in agreement as she filmed it.  
  
"I can't afford it though." She said as the lady placed it back on the window. They thanked her for letting her try it on and left the store. What they didn't realize was that the boys had been watching from the other side while they had gone around looking for the three girls.  
  
"See I told you feeling their auras would be a good idea." Eriol said smugly. They had searched all over the place but he'd decided to use magic to track them down faster.  
  
"Would you stop gloating already?" Syaoran said as he watched the girls leave the store. He ran to the other side o the store and looked at the necklace his cherry blossom had been admiring. He concealed his aura so she wouldn't be able to sense him.  
  
"He's up to something." Eriol commented as he saw his descendent walk into the store. "We'll go get the girls."  
  
***  
  
The sun was now setting as the group of people sat in the park enjoying their picnic. Well to put it bluntly three in particular were enjoying it.  
  
"I wonder how much they can eat." Meilin said watching Yukito, Kero and Sakura devour more food. Nakuru had been gracious enough to pack more food than usual and the group had been grateful. Between the three of them they were eating a LOT.  
  
"Sakura maybe you should stop. You've eaten a lot already. You'll feel sick again." Tomoyo suggested. Sakura reluctantly put down her plate and sighed. She really didn't want to have to go through the throwing up again.  
  
She laid down on the blanket and sighed again. The baby took a lot of her energy and it made her hungry. The baby seemed to enjoy naturally sweet things and very spicy things. Though she would throw up when they gave her sea food. They learnt that when they'd given her some fish and she'd had to run to the public toilet in the park with Syaoran racing behind her to make sure she was ok.  
  
"You ok Ying Fa?" Syaoran whispered lying back on his side. Everyone had stopped eating even Kero and they were relaxing under the sunset.  
  
"Yeah. Just sleepy. I didn't' think being pregnant for real could take so much energy." She said turning t face him. He had a small smile. He touched her belly.  
  
"Well she is pretty active in there. Even if you're only a month." (I haven't worked out the conception. Last I remember it was three weeks before the assignment ended. So she'd be almost a month into her pregnancy and she only found out yesterday.)  
  
"She? You are positive it will be a girl?" Sakura asked as she leaned against him.  
  
"Yeah. Not sure why I just am." He said reaching down for his pocket.  
  
"If you say so." She said  
  
She closed her eyes and listened to all the little noises around her. Syaoran's heart beat and his breathing. The sound of Tomoyo's camera taping ever moment. Nakuru and Meilin discussing some sort of fashion, Touya snoring along with Kero and Suppi. Yukito talking with Eriol about something or another. Everything felt perfect for her.  
  
Everyone felt that tranquility. At that moment there was no evil to hurt them. No dark force trying to kill them or break them apart. It was just a family get together where everything was normal.  
  
To them it was a family thing. They were related in more ways than one and they'd been through so much together it was hard not to see each other as family.  
  
Syaoran sighed contently and kissed his fiancée's nose lovingly before placing a small box in her hands.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and examined the box she now held. It wasn't extremely big. It was white with a red ribbon around it. Curiously she sat up and looked over the box. She then looked up at Syaoran who had a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Open it." He said quietly. The group went quiet also curious.  
  
She undid the ribbon and opened the box very slowly. Placing it beside her she opened the box and gasped. It was the necklace.  
  
"I saw you at the mall and you wanted it so I went and bought it." He whispered into her ear as he helped her put it on.  
  
"I told you he was up to something."  
  
"How romantic. Touya would you do that for me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Guys you're ruining the moment."  
  
"Hu what's going on?"  
  
"Kawaii."  
  
"It's so sweet I think I'm becoming a diabetic."  
  
Their friends continued to babble but Syaoran and Sakura just ignored them. The mood couldn't be broken. He leaned forward and warmed his lips to her mouthing out 'I love you' when they parted.  
  
They turned back to look at everyone watching them. A mixture of expressions on their faces.  
  
"So Li. Buying Sakura jewelry already I see." Kero said floating close to look at the necklace. He blushed and muttered something about the stuffed animal.  
  
"Say that to my face gaki." He growled. Master or not they still argued.  
  
"Fine. Stuffed animal. Stuffed animal." He said just like when they were younger.  
  
"Why you gaki." The argument started and everyone else sweatdroped. Yep just like old times.  
  
***  
  
Sigh. I think my fingers went numb. Hehe. Anyway. That's chapter two and ok I'll admit you guys are definitely the greatest. I got double the reviews I was expecting and that means I'll be working over time to get these chapters up.  
  
Love ya.  
  
Kang 


	3. Birthday Wishes

Hey everyone. I hope you liked the last chapter. I thought it would be cool to have a nice relaxing day. Hehe. I think they're grateful for it too.  
  
Anyway I haven't really decided where this is going. So if there are any bad guys or not well. That's for me to know and for you to find out.  
  
Oh yeah big news. I got a WebPages up. I'm not putting the address up though because I haven't really added anything interesting to it. So when I do I'll give out the address.  
  
Disclaimer. 'Raises eyebrow.' If I owned CCS I would be rich. I'm not rich. Besides do you honestly think I'd have let it end if I did own it?  
  
***  
  
"Sakura?" A teenage boy walked into the room to find his fiancée but when he walked in he found nothing.  
  
"I'm in the bathroom." A groggy voice said from the door. Syaoran walked up to the door and saw Sakura kneeling in front of the toilet holding back her hair as she threw up.  
  
Syaoran took three long strides and held her hair back. She continued to throw up and he rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to see that." She said when she was wiping her mouth. He chuckled and ran his hand over her cheek.  
  
"It's ok." It was early in the morning and he wanted to spend some time with her before he had to go downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"It's not. I hate this. I know I have to go through it but it's so uncomfortable." She said as they walked into the bedroom. He smiled at her again and grabbed her into a tight hug.  
  
"It's normal Sakura. It will be over soon. Then you'll get to enjoy the pregnancy." He tried to sooth her but she just sighed and laid back on her bed.  
  
"I know I'm sorry." She said holding out her hands so that he could sit with her. "Happy birthday."  
  
"I thought you forgot." He whispered as he held her tightly in his arms.  
  
"Baka. I would never forget your birthday."  
  
He chuckled and inhaled her intoxicating scent. He truly thought she'd forgotten since she'd been so busy with the clan and her family spending time with her because of the baby.  
  
"You know I think my family likes having you better than me." He teased rubbing his hand over her belly.  
  
"I doubt that. They're just excited about the baby. If it wasn't for that I doubt they'd pay much attention to me." She snuggled up to him and placed her hand over his. The baby was in a happy mood now that it had both parents doting over it.  
  
"Everyone loves you Sakura. My sisters adore you. They've gone crazier now that they'll have a little niece or nephew to spoil. My mother loves you like a daughter and the whole clan respects you. Your friends admire you. Your family protects you armed to the teeth."  
  
"Yeah. Tou-san is back today isn't he?" She asked. Her father had been on many digs lately.  
  
"Yeah. So he'll be here for the party." Syaoran said without any enthusiasm in his voice. He really didn't want to have this party.  
  
"Don't complain. You'll be eighteen. Be happy." Sakura said hitting him playfully.  
  
"I am happy right now. I don't need some party." He whispered into her ear.  
  
They were less than an inch away when the door burst open to reveal Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Meilin, Nakuru, Suppi, the Li sisters, Yukito, Fujitaka, Yelen and a reluctant Touya.  
  
Eriol being the evil man he was held a birthday cake in his arms and everyone stared at the two card captors till he decided to break the silence.  
  
"Sakura I see you're giving Li his birthday present already." He teased. That got Touya very mad and everyone else in a burst of laughter.  
  
"No. We wee just talking." She exclaimed as they all walked into the room. Syaoran was blushing furiously as they started to sing happy birthday to him.  
  
"Oh Kami this is so embarrassing." He muttered as they sang. Even Sakura had gotten into the spirit.  
  
"Lighten up Xiao Lang. It's your birthday." Meilin said happily as they dragged him downstairs.  
  
"I suddenly wish it wasn't." He said as he sat down at the breakfast table.  
  
"Aren't you excited little brother? Today you'll become the leader of the clan!" Fuutie exclaimed happily.  
  
"Hai little descendant. You should be smiling." Eriol said cheerfully as he ate.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes at his ancestor. Ever since he'd moved into the Li mansion he'd been more open with his torment and did anyone try to save him? Simply answered. No.  
  
"Can you please pass the tomato sauce?" Sakura said. Everyone made a face. She was eating pancakes with honey and tomato sauce.  
  
"Sakura don't you think you're over doing it a little?" Her father said with a chuckle. He remembered how Nadeshiko had been when she was pregnant with both Touya and Sakura.  
  
"No." She said happily.  
  
Fujitaka chucked at his daughter and handed her the tomato sauce.  
  
"Thank you daddy." She said and poured a heavy amount of sauce onto her plate.  
  
"She's eating a much as Yukito and Kero." Tomoyo whispered to Xie Fa. The two girls giggled and Touya decided to comment.  
  
"Hey kaijuu you'll end up with the stomach of twins if you keep eating that way."  
  
"Shut up Touya. Otou-san is letting me eat." She said with a scowl.  
  
"It's alright Touya. This is quite normal." Yelen said. "Isn't that right Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"This is mild."  
  
"Mild?" Yukito asked as he ate his pancakes.  
  
"Yes. Nadeshiko would have eaten the pancakes with the sauce and added pickles onto it." Everyone made a face. Even Kero.  
  
"Oh. Can I get some pickles?" Sakura said with a puppy dog face. She looked at her fiancée.  
  
"Sigh. Fine." He got up and started to walk towards the kitchen.  
  
"And some shrimp." She called out.  
  
"Sakura why didn't you get one of the attendants to get it for you?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Because I want him to get it for me." She said happily eating her pancakes as if they were the most delicious things in existence.  
  
"It's his birthday and he has to work." Fei Mei said with a giggle. Sakura blocked out any conversation and focused on her food.  
  
"Kinomoto-san how was your dig by the way?" Yelen asked.  
  
"It was quite interesting. We found a lot of artifacts that will be useful for our research." He said. Sakura kept eating but stopped. "Sakura what's wrong?"  
  
"I want my pickles." She said with a pout. Everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"He'll bring it soon Sakura don't worry." Yukito comforted. She was near tears. Tomoyo took out her camera and started to film.  
  
"Tomoyo love. Why are you filming Sakura near break down?" Eriol asked. Even he was a little disgusted by Sakura's choice of breakfast menu.  
  
"It's part of her pregnancy Eriol. I have to film it."  
  
"Sakura don't cry." Fujitaka comforted as Sakura let a few tears fall.  
  
"Hai Ying Fa. Don't cry. Little brother will bring your food. You don't have to be upset." Fan Ran said the four girls huddled around the card mistress to try to comfort her.  
  
"These mood swings are really getting to her aren't they?" Kero commented to Yukito. He nodded and suddenly Yue appeared.  
  
"What's wrong with the mistress Keroberus?" He asked in his usual bored tone. Though it had a hint of concern.  
  
"Nothing Yue. She's just upset because Li's taking too long in bringing her food." He said calmly.  
  
"But she has food in front of her." Yue was now confused.  
  
"She wants the food he's bringing her." Kero said amused. "Here he comes too."  
  
"Sakura? Why are you crying?" Syaoran asked when he saw his love bawling her eyes out.  
  
"She wants the pickles and shrimp." Everyone exclaimed. He sweatdroped and he placed the food in front of her. She started to sniff and immediately stopped crying.  
  
"Thank you. Sniff. Xiao Lang." She dried her tears and started to add the pickles and shrimp to the pancakes. (Believe me I've seen worse.)  
  
Yue looked on a little stunned. He'd never seen a pregnant woman eat. None of the guardians had but Kero and Nakuru took it a little better because they'd spent more time with humans.  
  
Suppi looked about ready to throw up, if he could. He then went back to his book and pretended he didn't see anything. Yue just looked stunned.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Touya said watching his little sister stuff her face.  
  
***  
  
"Daddy come on." Sakura called. Since Syaoran needed to attend a few private ceremonies before the party that night Tomoyo had suggested that Sakura, herself, Yukito, Touya, Nakuru, a hidden Kero and Suppi and Fujitaka go shopping.  
  
"Kaijuu you came shopping the other day. You don't need to come again." Touya complained as they walked from store to store.  
  
"Let her be Touya. Your mother almost bought the entire baby section when she was expecting you.'  
  
"But dad. You're not the one who has to carry the bags." He complained. Yukito chuckled.  
  
"Don't be so sure." He said pointing over to where Sakura, Tomoyo and Nakuru were. They were happily taking a shopping carriage and filling it with baby items. Enough for all three men to carry back to the car.  
  
"Wouldn't this be cute?" Tomoyo said pointing out a pair of baby shoes.  
  
"Oh yes. It would be so adorable.' Nakuru squealed and then ran to one of the larger stores to get something for herself.  
  
"Tomoyo I saw what you all bought the other day. Don't you think it's a bit much?" Kero whispered from Sakura's bag.  
  
"Of course not. You can never have enough. Besides whatever she doesn't use this time can be used for next time."  
  
"What do you mean next time. The gaki's not touching my Imoto again."  
  
"Touya. Syaoran is not a gaki." Sakura said with a pout. "Besides he's going to be your brother-in-law soon."  
  
"Soon? What do you mean soon?" Touya said anxiously. He'd thought they'd get married after. Like maybe ten years from now.  
  
"Otou-san and Li-sama were talking about it. Weren't you daddy?" Sakura said brightly as she picked up another stuffed animal and put it inside the cart.  
  
"That's right Sakura. I was talking to Yelen this morning. The elders would like the both of you married as soon as possible."  
  
"How soon is as soon as possible?" Touya was getting a little more irritated.  
  
"Oh, Well we decided it would be better if it was before the baby was born." Fujitaka said calmly. "That way it will be recognized by the clan. So I would say in about four month."  
  
"WHAT?" Touya screamed. Everyone in the mall turned to look at him. He blushed both in embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Keep it down Touya." Tomoyo hissed.  
  
"Tou-san you can't allow it." Touya said after everyone went back to what they were doing.  
  
"Why not Touya? It's for your sisters best interest. It would be better that she be married before the baby is born."  
  
"You can't. She's not old enough." He protested. Sakura just kept shopping ignoring the comments from behind her. Kero and Suppi were quietly commenting about how Touya's behavior put Clow's family heritage to shame.  
  
"Touya I've given my consent. I agree with Yelen. It would be better for them if they were married."  
  
"But so soon? She's not even eighteen yet." He complained.  
  
"Touya it's done. It will be announced at Li's party."  
  
"You've gotten attached haven't you? This is why you're letting it happen." He accused angrily.  
  
"No Touya it's not only that. Your sister is happy. I don't want to make her unhappy. Besides Li is a good man. He can take care of her and he won't hurt her."  
  
Touya growled and was about to say something when Tomoyo came up to him with a large parcel and placed it in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry so much Touya. Sakura's in good hands. I know Syaoran won't hurt her. You know that too. You have to let go." Yukito said while he tried to balance the piling packages the girls handed them.  
  
"I know. It's just she's my Imoto and mom asked me to take care of her and now she's going to have a baby. I don't know where I'll fit in anymore."  
  
"Touya you'll always be her Onii-chan. Besides. Now you'll have a little one to spoil." Fujitaka said helping Yukito with some of the boxes. "My they can shop can't they?"  
  
"This is nothing. You should have seen them with Meilin." Touya said once he calmed down.  
  
"Come on you guys. We're going to have some lunch." Tomoyo called out as she tried to catch up to a hungry Sakura. "Wait up Sakura-chan."  
  
"Come on Touya dearest. We can go eat." Nakuru said as she came back from the store with five bags. She handed three of the heavier ones to Touya who was already carrying a lot of the girls things. She then grabbed onto his arm and led him in the direction the two girls were heading  
  
"Let go of my arm you crazy woman." He called as Yukito and Fujitaka followed behind.  
  
***  
  
The moon shone brightly as the guests arrived for the large event. All were dressed elegantly and each bought a gift for the soon to be leader of the powerful Li clan.  
  
"Where is your son Yelen?" One of the ladies asked Yelen as they greeted each other. "I would think he'd be here to greet his guests."  
  
"He's with the elders at the moment." Yelen explained. "Some final preparations for the ceremony. Oh look I want to introduce you to his fiancée."  
  
"He's already engaged. Was it the elders choosing?" The lady said a little stunned.  
  
'No it wasn't actually. Sakura. I'd like you to meet a relative of ours. This is Amare Li. Amare this is Sakura Kinomoto. The fiancée of my son and soon to be mother of my grandchild."  
  
"Grandchild?" Amare said in shock. "Well I see young Xiao Lang has established his claim. It's an honor to meet you miss Kinomoto."  
  
"The honor is mine. Please call me Sakura.' She said with a bright smile.  
  
"Such a beauty our Xiao Lang has chosen." One of the men commented. Sakura blushed and smiled at the compliment.  
  
"That she is. A fine catch." Another said. "They'll have beautiful children."  
  
"That they will. Come Sakura. There are some more people for you to meet." Yelen said taking the card mistress to meet some important people  
  
"Very pretty isn't she." One of the woman commented. "Though I still can't believe it was Xiao Lang's choosing,"  
  
"True. She isn't of noble blood but they take her in. He proposed to her and she's already expecting. I wouldn't allow it." Another said.  
  
"They say her mother died when she was only three. Poor thing. Such a pure aura. She will be a good mistress for the clan." Yet another of the women said.  
  
"I still believe my daughter would have been a better choice." The one who made the comment about the noble blood said.  
  
"Don't be so sure ladies." One of the high ranked men said. "That young girl is the mistress of the cards. Has the approval of half the reincarnation of Clow Reed and the other half is her father."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"I do. I've met him. He's an archeologist. A very well traveled man."  
  
"Well then she certainly would have the respect of the elders. Such a lucky girl."  
  
"Humph. I doubt she truly cares for our young leader. He's just too blind to see it."  
  
"I would take that back this instant." Xie Fa said. She'd heard the whole conversation and had finally had enough of the woman's arrogance.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because if you don't you'll have to face my brother. He loves the card mistress deeply and she does also. They've known each other since they were only ten. Don't make assumptions about her. She's a righteous person and you will respect her."  
  
The woman stayed quiet and turned away. Xie Fa walked away and joined her mother in introducing the future mistress of the clan.  
  
"Such respect this girl commands?" Amare asked.  
  
"She's earned every bit of it." The man said. He'd heard the whole story of Sakura and Xiao Lang.  
  
***  
  
"Nervous?" Eriol asked. They were both wearing their fighting robes. Eriol had his staff and Syaoran held his sword.  
  
"Nope. I've been waiting my whole life for this." He said calmly. They'd enjoyed the party but now it was time for the main event. He'd gotten changed as had Eriol. Luckily this was the family side of things. In an hour the non magical guests would arrive and they'd have dinner.  
  
"Makes it all worth it to have Sakura with you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah it does."  
  
"Well good luck my cute little descendant."  
  
"Good luck to you too." Then as an after though. "Don't call me that."  
  
"It's time." One of the elder said. With a deep breath Syaoran and Eriol stepped onto the stage.  
  
"May I have everyone attention." The head elder said. The room became quiet and all members of the Li clan looked up to the stage. Syaoran looked around for Sakura but couldn't find her anywhere. He couldn't see any of the guardians either.  
  
"Where's Tomoyo?" He whispered to Eriol when he realized that she wasn't there either. Eriol looked around and gave his descendant a 'I-don't-know' look.  
  
"Today a important day is marked in our family." The elder began. "We mark the birth of our leader. Who will today take his rights. We also mark the joining of the reincarnation of our ancestor Clow Reed. He has accepted to join our clan."  
  
The entire hall started to clap. Only those two things were enough to mark a first in the history books.  
  
The elder stepped to the side and motioned for Syaoran to move forward.  
  
He knelt down on one knee and bowed his head in respect. Eriol was asked to do the same and he knelt beside his relative. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a camera lens but it wasn't Tomoyo. It was Meilin.  
  
'Where is she?'  
  
"Xiao Lang. You were born to this clan destined to lead it. Do you accept the responsibilities and sacrifices that come with this honor?"  
  
"Yes." He said with his usual emotionless tone.  
  
"Do you understand that from this day forth everything you do outside this household will reflect your clan?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Will you protect your clan and family in times of war?"  
  
"I will."  
  
The elder took a sword from a chest and presented it to Syaoran. He in turn held out his old sword out and handed it to the elder. He took both swords and the guests watched as he brought forth his magic and merged both swords together.  
  
Syaoran's old sword changed and became the leader's sword. It was a mix of the old and the new. Representing his past and his future.  
  
The elder bowed respectfully to Xiao Lang and handed him the sword. It glowed a vibrant green in his hand and everyone in the hall bowed to him in respect. He bowed back in thanks and everyone started to clap.  
  
"Now we would like to present Eriol Hiirazigawa to the clan." The elder said. Then motioned for Syaoran to present him. He considered not doing it but he would regret it after. Besides the sorcerer could be ok. Sometimes.  
  
"You've been a pain so many times that I have to wonder if it's worth it." Everyone laughed. Even Eriol. "You're a powerful sorcerer though and you did help Kinomoto Sakura change the cards. You've fought by my side a lot and even though we don't get along you've helped me along and that is why I consider you a friend. Welcome home."  
  
Syaoran extended his hand and Eriol got off his knee and took it a little awed that his cute little descendant would actually shake hands.  
  
Syaoran gave a small smirk and Eriol broke out into his trade mark grin. Both eighteen year old had finally come to an understanding and now they were making that claim public.  
  
Everyone applauded and they started to talk amongst themselves. The elder snapped his fingers to get their attention and the room went silent again.  
  
"Tonight two warriors are marked but they aren't properly dressed for the occasion.' With little concentration he moved his hand and both teens were wearing more adult robes. They were similar to the ones they used to wear but these defined their adulthood more. They both held the Li clan symbols and were suited for high ranked people and leaders.  
  
Another of the elders stepped forward and motioned for the men at the door to be ready.  
  
"These strong warriors will lead our clan with pride but every warrior must have his companion. Someone who will lift their spirits when all hope is lost. Someone who will be there through every trial. The companion of a Li should be strong. You both are fortunate in this."  
  
The doors opened and Keroberus and Spinel Sun came in. Followed by Yue and Ruby moon. Both Eriol and Syaoran were a little confused. They hadn't been told about this.  
  
The four guardians stood to the side. Eriol's two guardians to his side and Syaoran's guardian's to his. The doors fully opened and Sakura walked in with her staff in one hand and the Sakura book in the other. She wore ceremonial robes that were designed for a female member of the clan. Her aura was vibrant and the aura of her child showed the gift she bought the clan.  
  
Behind her Tomoyo walked in wearing something similar to Sakura She was smiling at Eriol who looked at how stunning she looked.  
  
Sakura presented the book and staff to the clan. She wasn't giving them up. She was only showing that she had a right to be there. That she was the mother of Xiao Lang's child and she was worthy of his name.  
  
Tomoyo was smiling brightly holding a song book in her hand. She held her camera in her other hand showing her talents. The Li family was very cultural and enjoyed the finer arts which Tomoyo was good at.  
  
Everyone bowed to the two girls and they had to hold back giggles. They were now respected in the family and so was Sakura's baby.  
  
Syaoran walked up to Sakura and watched as Keroberus and Yue bowed slightly to their master. Now it was publicly known that they would obey him.  
  
Eriol walked up to Tomoyo and smiled tenderly at her and embraced her. She giggled and their two guardians bowed respectfully. To the side Touya was scowling.  
  
"Here." The elder said to Syaoran handing him the engagement ring. Syaoran smiled at his fiancée and took her hand in his. He placed the traditional ring on the same finger as the one he'd given her before.  
  
Eriol had placed a Chinese style ring on Tomoyo's finger. It was now official. Both couples were engaged and it was sealed with magic.  
  
The ceremony was closed and everyone applauded.  
  
"Let us enjoy the rest of the party." The head elder said. Everyone started to chat among themselves and the four teens left the hall.  
  
"You knew about that?" Syaoran asked Sakura as they walked back to their rooms to get changed. AGAIN.  
  
"Of course we knew." Tomoyo answered for her. They were all walking up the stairs.  
  
"Not even I knew." Eriol said bewildered. HE KNEW EVERYTHING.  
  
"Well it was well hidden." Syaoran commented. He reached Sakura's room and waited for her to go in but she pulled him in with her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Come on Eriol." Tomoyo said before he could comment.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Sakura's got his outfit in her room."  
  
"Oh. And why pre tell, love. Am I walking into your room?"  
  
"Because I have yours too." She said and handed him his white tuxedo.  
  
"Not bad." He commented as she walked into the bathroom to change.  
  
"Thank you." She called out as she changed.  
  
Quickly getting changed he waited for Tomoyo to come out.  
  
"Could you help me?" She said coming out of the bathroom. She wore a stunning lavender silk dress that reached the floor. The top was like a corset only it was a zip up.  
  
"With what?" Eriol said taking in a breath. She looked amazing.  
  
"I um can't reach the zipper." She said turning around.  
  
"Ok." He managed to get out. 'Eriol calm down. It's just a zipper. A harmless zipper that hides half of her back.'  
  
"Eriol are you ok?" Tomoyo asked when he hesitated.  
  
"Yes love. I'm fine." He said and stepped closer  
  
He zipped her up with a bit of difficulty. Not because the zipper got stuck but because he could feel her skin under his hand.  
  
Tomoyo felt his fingers brush lightly against her skin and she shivered ever so slight.  
  
"There." He said quietly. So unlike him.  
  
"Arrigatou."  
  
***  
  
(I'm too tired to go into detail about the party. Nothing really interesting happened. Sakura ate a lot. Every girl in the room wanted to dance with Touya and Yukito.)  
  
"That was so tiring." Sakura exclaimed as she fell on the bed. Syaoran chuckled and laid down next to her kissing her stomach.  
  
"Well at least you ate a lot." He teased. Sakura pouted and hit him playfully.  
  
"Mou I can't help it. I'm eating for two here." She said. He drew her into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're being mean to me again." She pouted even more and snuggled closer to him. She was barely into her first trimester and she was already very moody.  
  
"Gomen love. Let me make amends." She whispered huskily. They'd been the last to go to bed since Syaoran was the guest of honor. He had to say goodbye to all the guests. Since Sakura was his fiancée she'd had to stay as well.  
  
"How?" She purred. This was the tone he'd used the night their child was conceived. She liked this rare occasion.  
  
He kissed her neck gently. She sighed happily as he traced her throat with kisses. His lips ran lightly against her flesh as he felt her melt under his ministration.  
  
"Like this." He whispered. "You still owe me a present."  
  
"Hmm I do? I don't remember promising any present." She said. He gave her a fake hurt look and she giggled. "Ok I did."  
  
"Good." He said and drew her into his arms again.  
  
Meanwhile in Eriol's room  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked, lifting his head from his book.  
  
"Only me." Tomoyo said sticking her head in through the door.  
  
"Love what's wrong?" He asked sitting up. She smiled at him and entered the room locking the door behind her.  
  
"Nothing. I just thought you'd like some company." She said innocently. She held something behind her back.  
  
"Tomoyo, you can fool anyone else. Even Sakura but you can't fool me. What you got there?"  
  
"This." She said happily showing him her camera. "It's from tonight. Meilin did a good job."  
  
"How did it turn out?"  
  
"See for yourself." She jumped onto his bed and snuggled close to him. She wasn't embarrassed to be close to him and neither was he.  
  
"This is very good." He commented looking at the small screen. It showed everything that happened that night. The cake. The ceremony. Sakura stuffing her face. It even showed Tomoyo and himself dancing after Sakura had grabbed the camera off her best friend.  
  
"Isn't it? Look how kawaii Li-kun and Sakura look. Meilin looks beautiful in the red dress."  
  
"You looked stunning in your dress beloved. Of course since you made it." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Eriol. Are you trying to be charming?" She teased.  
  
"No. I wasn't trying. It just comes naturally." He bragged. She hit him playfully and placed her camera to the side.  
  
"You do realize you have the biggest ego than anyone I know?"  
  
"Of course dear. That's why you love me." He said smugly.  
  
"Maybe, but I love you for a lot of other reasons." She said kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss full heartedly and in a few seconds the sweet kiss they'd started off with had become a very passionate make out session.  
  
Little moans could be heard from Tomoyo as she wrapped her arms around his waist. It was only then when she took notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
Eriol ran his hands over Tomoyo shoulders feeling her silky skin under his palms. She wore a white night gown that was strapless.  
  
White suited her, Eriol decided. It made her look pure. Angel like. His angel. His goddess. Syaoran had Sakura and he had Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol." She whimpered when he started to trace kisses down her jaw line. It was only then that he realized what he was doing. They'd somehow ended up with him on top of her with her legs on each side of his waist.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said and tried to get up. She pulled him back down and kissed him before he could protest.  
  
"Don't apologize. Please. Be mine. Just for tonight." She pleaded. How long had she wanted to say that? How long had she yearned for this?  
  
"I'm always yours love, but we'll have this soon enough remember." His mind and his body weren't cooperation. His soul wanted hers and it was becoming hard to resist her.  
  
"I know but I need you. Please. Don't deny us this." She whispered.  
  
He couldn't resist. He wanted this and she was offering him the world in her words. He didn't want to rush her. They had their whole lives for this but she wanted and needed him now.  
  
"How can I resist a request of my lady?" He said reverently. He pressed his lips against hers and thanked Kami that she'd locked the door.  
  
***  
  
'Blush' I refuse to make this an R. I don't think I've made it heavy enough. Sigh I'm not happy with this chapter. I could have done MUCH better but I've just been a bit lazy. Three stories are a lot. Hehe. But I enjoy it. Anyway gomen if you don't like it but I've given my response. No excuses, I was just lazy.  
  
Anyway I sleepy.  
  
Ja ne minna.  
  
Kang 


	4. sorry

Sorry guys, but Kang is not able to update her fics right now because she's on vacation (have fun Babes :) ).  
  
She'll get back to them as soon as she can.  
  
Max. 


	5. Sunset Orange

Yeah I know it's been a long time since I worked on this.  But I'm doing it now.  So enjoy.

***

Flush

The sound of a bathroom being flushed could be heard one early August morning.  The mansion was quiet.  

"Sakura are you ok?"  Syaoran asked standing at her door.  

"It wasn't me!"  She called out from deep in the room.  

Quietly Syaoran walked into the room to see Sakura sitting up in her bed looking just as confused as he was.  No one was up this early except herself, Syaoran and Eriol.

Eriol was already training.  Syaoran was going to be there soon.  He'd just wanted to check on Sakura before leaving.  Sakura was usually up because of the nauseous feeling she still got.  

"Who was it then?"  He asked.  She shrugged and he sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't know."  She said.  She looked into his eyes for only a moment and smiled.  "I'll find out though.  Shouldn't' you be training?"

"Hmm.  Yes.  I just wanted to check on my babies that's all."  He said smiling.  

"How sweet."  She leaned forward and kissed him gently.  

"Mm.  At least I got my morning kiss."  He leaned down and rubbed her slightly swollen belly.  "Morning baby."

Sakura smiled and he gave her another kiss before leaving for training.  Sakura got up and dressed quickly.  Walking down the hall to Tomoyo's room she knocked on the door.

"Tomoyo I'm coming in.  Ok."  She said walking into the room.  Tomoyo was sitting on the edge of the bed looking pale and staring at something in her hands.

"Tomoyo are you alright?"

"I don't know Sakura"

Walking up to her friend she sat down and placed a soothing hand on Tomoyo's back.  

"What's wrong?"

"Oh Sakura.  I don't know what to do.  I don't know who to turn to."  She said near tears.

"Tomoyo?"

"Sakura I'm pregnant."  She said showing her best friend the test.

"But Tomoyo, that's wonderful."

"I know, but I don't know what to do Sakura.  What if Eriol doesn't want the baby?  What will my mother say?  Shed' be so disappointed in me."  Tomoyo started to sob.

Sakura held her friend close and let her cry.  

"It's ok Tomoyo.  Your mom won't be disappointed.  You know that.  No one will be.  Eriol won't reject the baby.  Come on.  You know him better than anyone.  You know he wouldn't abandon you or this child."

"Sakura you don't understand.  I forced Eriol to make love to me.  I made him touch me.  He wanted to wait but I didn't and once we started it was like a river.  We didn't stop.  I know I didn't get pregnant from the first time.  It's all my fault."

"Tomoyo listen to me.  If Eriol didn't want to make love to you he would have forced you to stop.  It's both parties' responsibilities.  Eriol loves you.  He's going to marry you.  Don't worry.  You just have to tell him gently."

Tomoyo sobbed for a little while longer and Sakura soothed her till she stopped crying.  Tomoyo was upset.  She wanted her child but would Eriol really be ready for this kind of news.  They'd made love constantly after the first time and it could be placed on any one of those nights.  Though Sakura was right.  He did love her.  He would accept their child.  It was just a matter of telling him gently.

Sakura focused her aura on her friend.  Truly there was a new aura around her.  Tomoyo have a mix of purple and purple.  Something that happens when you mingle.  Your lover's aura is branded on you.  Though she felt a strong sleeping aura.  It felt a little orange.  The kind of orange that you see a sunset.  Not too red not too yellow.  

"Tomoyo everything will be ok."  Sakura said.  Unlike her child.  Tomoyo's was quiet and peaceful.  That only meant that it hadn't' announced it's presence to it's magical father.  It wanted to wait.

"You're right Sakura.  Though how do I tell him?"

"I think your baby will help you.  It's ready for daddy to know."  Her tone was light and cheerful and Tomoyo smiled.  

"Thanks Sakura."  Tomoyo said wiping her tears away.

"We're best friends Tomoyo.  Always be there for each other."

They stayed in the room not saying anything for a while.  Just enjoying the other's company.  

Sakura left after and Tomoyo was left to her thoughts.  It would be hard but worth it.  She was going to be a mother.  Eriol did love her and she would tell him.  Her baby would help her just like Sakura said.

***

The household was in an uproar.  The preparations for Syaoran and Sakura's wedding were well underway.  Since school holidays were in, most of the young warriors trained harder than normal. 

"Sakura what do you think about a traditional wedding?"  Fan Ran asked her future sister in law.

"I wouldn't mind but wouldn't it be too much?"  The pregnant card captor asked.

"No of course not.  It wouldn't be any trouble at all."   Yelen said coming into the room.

"Doesn't help that you really had no choice."  Xie Fa said giggling.

"That's right.  Xiao Lang is the leader of the LI clan.  He must have a traditional wedding."  Fuutie said smiling.

"Oh how exciting.  Come on Sakura lets see if this fits you."  Fei Mei said holding out a dress.  "You'll wear this for some of the ceremonies.

"I don't think so.  The baby will make it look bulgy."  Sakura said

"Nonsense.  It's baggy.  It will fit."  Amazingly it did.  It was even a little loose.  The outfit was a light peach color with flowers down the side.  The four sisters started cooing and jumping for joy.

"It looks amazing Sakura.  Wait where is the head piece?"  Fei Mei asked franticly.

"Silly it's in your hand."  The others cried out laughing.

Sakura laughed and sat on the sofa.  Tomoyo walked in looking a lot better than she'd been.  Everyone who had magic turned to see her and felt the orange glowing from her.  They all smiled.  The four Li sisters squealed and jumped up.

"Um what's everyone looking at?"  Tomoyo asked innocently.  Of course she knew that everyone would sense the baby but still it didn't hurt to try.

"Um Tomoyo everyone in the room can sense it."  Sakura said 

"OH.  Please don't tell Eriol.  I want to tell him but I can't find him."  Tomoyo said, suddenly becoming frantic.

"Of course not Tomoyo.  We will leave that to you.  Congratulations."  Yelen said smiling.  She hugged the girl firmly.

"Oh how exciting.  Another baby to spoil!"  They cried out together.  Sakura sweatdroped and Tomoyo just stood there.

"What baby?"  They all turned around to see Meilin standing at the door in her fighting uniform.

No one answered her.  She walked into the room still curious.  Tomoyo fidgeted a little.  What would she say?  Everyone seemed to know but she had to tell Eriol.  He needed to know.

"Oh Meilin.  We were just talking about the baby."  Sakura said hastily.  Meilin looked at her for a moment.

"You're not telling me something."  She said looking intently at Tomoyo.  

"Meilin.  We'll tell you after.  Tomoyo has to speak to Eriol.  Have you seen him?"  Yelen said sternly.

"Yeah.  He's at the pool.  Think he's alone."  She said dropping the subject.

"Go child.  Go speak to him."  She said gently and with a big gulp Tomoyo walked towards the pool.  

"What was all that about?"  Meilin demanded when Tomoyo was out of hearing range.

"Look Meilin Tomoyo couldn't tell you until she told Eriol but I guess since we know we'll tell you."  Sakura said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tomoyo is having a baby."  They said together.

"No way."  Meilin said shocked.  Then angrily she asked.  "Then why did she tell all of you and not me?"

"She didn't tell us.  We felt the baby's aura."  Fei Mei said defensively.

"Oh."  Was all she could get out.

"Tomoyo's pregnant?"  The women turned to see everyone but Eriol at the door.  Syaoran looked stunned.  Kero's mouth was open. It was safe to say they were all shocked.

"Oh no.  Now everyone knows."  Sakura said.  "No one tell Eriol.  Tomoyo is going to do that now."

"Well he's going to know the minute he sees her."  Syaoran said once he got over the shock.  

"Yeah but I guess it's better if she tell him."  Meilin said sitting down.  "So anyway how are the plans going aunty?"

"Very well Meilin.  The house will look magnificent for the wedding."  Yelen said pleased with the decorations Sakura had picked out.  Everyone had to be in red.

"Um.  Don't I get a say in this?"  Syaoran asked quickly.  

"Little brother.  We've already broken tradition by letting Sakura help with choosing the decorations.  You are not allowed to help plan.  You just have to look pretty."  Fuutie said smiling.

Syaoran just frowned.

***

"I was hoping to find you here?"  Tomoyo said when she saw her fiancé sitting with his legs in the pool.  

She took of her shoes and lifted her skirt so she could sit next to him.

Eriol kissed her and held her tightly holding her stomach.  "I already know."

"You felt it?"

"Mmhmm."

"Are you angry?"  Tomoyo said quietly.

"No of course not.  I wouldn't be happier."  He said with a smile.  Though her face still did not lift completely.  "Tomoyo, love.  Look at me."  

"Yes Eriol?"  

"I wouldn't dream not wanting our child.  I couldn't' imagine not wanting the child you and I created."  He said gently.  Holding her chin in his hand ever so gently.

"You really mean it don't you?"  Tomoyo said with tears in her eyes.

"With all my heart Tomoyo.  You are going to be my wife very soon.  We're going to have our first child already.  I have all I need right here.  You and our baby.  My family."

With tears in her eyes she hugged him with all her might.  He held her tightly and the movement caused them both to fall into the water.  Still holding onto each other.

"I love you Eriol."  She said holding him in the water.

"I love you my precious."  He whispered.  Kissing her passionately and holding onto her that little bit tighter.

"Oh look how adorable."  Sakura called out from the window.

"Yeah.  Lets tape them."  Syaoran said mockingly.  Both Eriol and Tomoyo looked up to see a camera pointing straight at them 

"Syaoran.  Wait till I get my hands on you."  Eriol said going to the edge of the pool with Tomoyo still in his arms.

"I'd like to see you try."  Syaoran said smirking.

"Sakura this is kind of a private moment."  Tomoyo said.  Trying to pry her friend away.  She knew it was in vein.  Sakura had every intention to get her back for all the years of tapping.

"Not so fun when it's your turn is it?"  Syaoran said good-naturedly.  Tomoyo smiled.  

Sakura just giggled and continued to tape.  With a camera that Tomoyo recognized as the one the LI sisters had.

"What are you two doing here anyway?"  Eriol said from the edge of the pool.

"Mother wanted us to come get you.  It's time for supper."  Syaoran said then as an after thought.  "You might want to get out of those wet clothes." 

"Oh supper."  Tomoyo and Sakura said running out of the room.

"Women."  Eriol and Syaoran said laughing.

***

Not my best work.  Though it's all right.  I know it's short but it will be better after.  Sorry about making you all wait.  

Review please.  I will get more up soon.

Ja ne.

Kang


End file.
